Caminos Separados
by Floorr
Summary: Rosalie dejá a Emmet, ¿quién lo consolará?


**29/3/08**

**H**ola a **T**odos! :) Aquí un pequeño One-Shot...que se me ocurrió hace 1 semana.

**Aclaración:**

Emily Chatworth **aún no **es un personaje inventado por Sthepenie Meyer.

¡Espero que les guste!

**Floorr**

* * *

Caminos separados

-¿Por qué le has dicho eso?-preguntó una joven-

-¡Porque, no lo amo!-gritó Rosalie- No amo a Emmet…nunca lo ame, y ahora estoy enamorada de otro vampiro.

La joven que era Emily Hardwick, si…una humana, pero la muy reciente amiga de Emmet.

Era alta, esbelta, de una extraordinaria belleza por dentro y fuera, tenía cabello castaños y unos ojos verde esmeralda.

Lucía un jean y una camiseta blanca, con letras en negro, que decían: "I LOVE YOU".

-Emmet, no se merece…que lo pongas así-dijo ella, al borde de las lágrimas-Él te ama.

-Pero yo no-contesto Rosalie- El viaje…que he hecho a la casa de mis padres, me ha hecho reflexionar…que estoy enamorada de Thomas Chatworth, un amigo…de la familia.

-Has lo que quieras-dijo Emily, saliendo de la habitación-

Entonces, busco la habitación de Emmet, entre las 6 habitaciones.

-Emmet-susurró ella, a una puerta cercana.-

Él la escucho y la abrió, para luego tirarse en la cama.

-Emmet-dijo ella, intentando sonreír…cuando le era imposible- ¿Cómo estas?

-Todavía me lo preguntas-se levantó- destrozado…desperdicie…tanto.

Emily se arrojo a sus brazos, sin importarle muy poco que él no reaccionara.

Al sentir que estaba en su pecho, sintió…un revoloteo en el estómago.

Eso siempre le pasaba al verlo, o al tocarlo.

-¿A qué se debe éste abrazo?-preguntó, mirándola a los ojos-

-E-E-E-Eh, n-n-no lo sé.-se aparto de su lado-

Entonces Emmet la tomo de la mano y la volvió a abrazar.

-Igual, necesito muchos mimos…-se rió, pero esta vez con tristeza- de mi mejor amiga.

-Los tendrás…te lo puedo asegurar-dijo ella, dándole un beso en la mejilla-

Emmet le hizo unas cuantas cosquillas.

Rosalie entró.

-Quería despedirme…de ti-dijo ella, dirigiéndose hacía Emmet- Gracias…por los años…décadas, en los que me has hecho muy feliz.

-Caminos separados-murmuró Emmet, con tristeza-

Emily estaba de más…decidió irse.

-Yo, Emmet…debo irme-dijo ella, intentando agarrar su abrigo y cartera, pero…fue sostenida por Emmet.-

-Emmet, por favor-dijo-

-No, quédate…Tú no me abandones…tú no-dijo él-

Rosalie, se dio media vuelta y se fue.

El corazón de Emily hizo un "CRACK" y pedacito por pedacito…se rompió.

Rosalie la quería mucho a Emily, y Emily la apreciaba.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso?-preguntó Emily- Emmet.

-Porque no quiero que me abandones-dijo él- Tú no, eso…si que no lo soportaría.

Volvió a caer sobre la cama, y con la mano invito a Emily para que se acostara.

Ella la tomo sin entender lo que se estaba proponiendo Emmet y la tumbo.

Y él apoyo su cara en el cuello de ésta, que sonrió tontamente.

Unas ganas locas de besarlo, la invadieron.

Pero luego recordó que él…aún amaba a Rosalie.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto al verla, tan fuera…del planeta- ¿Por qué esa cara?

-Por nada-salió de su lado- Necesito irme.

-No, no me abandonaras-dijo él- Por favor…

-¡Me hace mal quedarme! ¡Entiendeme!-dijo Emily, apunto de llanto…hasta que no se contuvo y lloró-

-No, no entiendo por que te pongo mal-dijo él, levantándose para abrazarla-

-Tan difícil se te hace entender…que…yo-dijo, pero fue cortada por la mirada de éste-

-¿Qué tú, qué?-preguntó-

-Que, yo…no puedo estar aquí-dijo ella- Entiendeme, por favor.

-Rosalie, me habló…cuando me dejo de tus sentimientos hacía mí-sonrió- se toda la verdad.

-¿Verdad? ¡¿Qué te ha dicho?!-preguntó-

-¡Que me amas a más no poder!-exclamó él-

-P-P-P-Pues, te ha mentido…t-tú eres…mi amigo y yo…-dijo ella, pero fue detenida por el dedo índice de Emmet-

-Yo siento exactamente lo mismo-sonrió- Y sentí que desperdicie mucho tiempo…con ella, y no gaste el tiempo contigo.

Entonces sintió los labios fríos de Emmet posarse en los suyos, y sintió la suavidad de ellos.

Que a la vez se movían muy rápido y muy dulcemente.

Sintió como la lengua de Emmet, intentaba explorar su boca y sonrió, la fría lengua de Emmet era tan…hábil, tan dulce, tan…hermosa.

Por un momento quedaron tumbados en la cama, y las manos de Emily rodeaban el cuello de Emmet.

-¿Te gustaría casarte conmigo?-preguntó-

-¡CLARO!-dijo Emily, sonriendo-

* * *

**5 meses después…**

-¿Te gustaría ser mamá?-preguntó Emmet-

-Si-sonrió- Yo quiero ser mamá...¿Y tú?

-Me muero por serlo-se rió- Pues pongamosnos en la busqueda...

Entonces encargaron a un bebé.

**Paso una semana...**

-¡Seremos papás!-dijo ella, llorando de la felicidad-

-¿¡Enserio!?-preguntó-

-¡SI!-contesto ella muy emocionada-

-Le enseñaré a jugar baisball…será tan hermoso-le acarició la panza- Se parecerá a ti.

-Y será tan hermoso, como tú.-dijo ella, sonriendo-

Alice y Jasper entraron en la habitación, ya que escucharon los gritos.

-¿Todo bien?-preguntaron-

-¡Seremos padres!-anunció Emmet, sonriente-

Alice y Jasper lo abrazaron, y Alice envolvió en sus brazos a Emily.

Y Jasper se les unió.

Edward y Bella (que ya era una vampiro) la abrazaron y mimaron.

**

* * *

**

9 meses después…

Nació, si… nació la pequeña "Kathleen Cullen" y seguida de ella, una sorpresa llegó, no era uno, si no dos.

"Clark Cullen".

Ellos dos eran el milagro más hermoso, de su amor.

Sin la ayuda de Carlisle, ellos no hubieran nacido. Él los trajo al mundo, sanos…y salvos.

Estaba tan emocionado por ser abuelo…que su rostro tenía una expresión realmente soñadora y feliz.

La sonrisa de Emily y Emmet, eran interminables, tanto que Emily no paraba de llorar de la emoción.

-Si pudiera llorar, lo haría-dijo Emmet, tomando en brazos a sus dos hijos-

Y Emily le besó los labios.

Emily miró a sus niños, con su padre...y no pudo evitar que una lágrima se le escapara.

Entonces en la enfermería entro Rosalie con un oso de peluche, estaba emocionada...tanto que no le salían las palabras.

-F-F-F-Felicidades-dijo a Emmet y a Emily-

Edward que estaba sentado junto a Bella, estaba muy emocionado...tanto que como había dicho Emmet _"Si pudiera llorar, lo haría"_ él estaba muy entusiasmado por ser papá, pero...sus condiciones vampiristicas y las mismas condiciones de Bella, se lo impedían.

Emmet le dio un beso en la frente a sus dos pequeños, que eran pálidos y tibios.

-No hay duda alguna que son tus hijos-bromeó Rosalie- Son iguales a tí.

Él se rió y asintió.

Luego se dirigió hacia Emily, que le sonreía.

-Feliz Día de la madre-dijo él- Has sido madre, con tan solo 19 años…por mí.

-Por ti, no…-sonrió- Porque tenía ganas de ser madre, y que él padre…fueras tú…porque te amo con todo mi corazón, y sabes…serás un excelente padre.

Él le sonrió y le dio un beso en los labios, Bella tomó su cámara y los fotografío con sus niños y ellos besandosé.

**FIN.**


End file.
